1. Field
The present invention is related to computer security, and more specifically to reputation of Internet entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assessing the reputation (“trustworthiness”) of Internet entities via identifiers such as IP addresses and hostnames is a fundamental network security task. Most current approaches relying on black- and white-lists of known identifiers suffer from a grave weakness: they are unable to assign a reputation score to an entity not already encountered—such as the many thousands of new bots that are brought online daily. Therefore there exists a need for improved reputation assessment, where a reputation score may be assigned to new entities as they are encountered for the first time.